1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to logic circuits implemented in integrated circuit (IC) technology and, more particularly, to an improved bipolar, field effect transistor (BiFET) logic circuit which provides greater logic flexibility with comparable performance of current switched emitter follower (CSEF) circuits but which minimizes power supply requirements allowing higher density integration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current switch emitter follower (CSEF) circuit has been a preferred logic circuit where high performance and logic flexibility is a requirement. The CSEF circuit provides a good speed and power trade-off with respect to NOR/OR logic and excellent line driving capabilities; however, the power supply requirements of the circuit are a persistent area of concern. With ever increasing demands for higher circuit density, the amount of area required for the distribution of three power supply voltages (V.sub.CC, V.sub.EE and V.sub.T) has an adverse impact on the circuit density that can be achieved. This short coming makes it desirable to find an alternative to the CSEF technology.